


Serenity

by eternallydaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Ong is mentioned, fluff fluff fluff, fluff!!!, samuel is mentioned, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaehwi/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Park Woojin is Park Jihoon's anchor.





	Serenity

Hi, I love 2PARK/Winkcham 

* * *

 

 

 

“Woojin, water.” Jihoon reached out his hand while furiously organizing files and reports his Vice President handed him yesterday.

Woojin, who was lazily lying on the couch of the student council room got up, fiddled with the things on his backpack, and handed Jihoon his water bottle while still gazing on his phone. Then, he wordlessly went back to his original position and resumed the game he was playing.

This is a norm for the two best friends namely Park Jihoon and Park Woojin. Jihoon –the student council president, can never be seen without his partner-in-crime slash slave in disguise, Park Woojin.

The two have been friends since forever (they live next to each other and their parents are best friends so you do the math), a lot see them as Fred and George, Mermaid man and Barnacle boy, SpongeBob and Patrick.

What’s really evident though is how Park Woojin handles Park Jihoon. Their schoolmates are always amazed by how Jihoon got this boy wrapped around his finger, doing everything he wishes, basically an all-around dude for Park Jihoon, yet Park Woojin will always be the only one to tame the kitten when he transforms into a lion, when the kitten is drenched in worries, this sparrow will be the one to calm him down. Park Woojin is Park Jihoon’s anchor, his everything.

Jihoon groaned and hit his head a few times on his desk before laying it down with a deep sigh. If only he could sleep, even just for a little while. But no. After this, he’s got loads of school works to do and he’s got to help his mom prepare dinner and then help-

He felt a hand on his hair and a deep voice rumbled, “Still a long way to go?”

Jihoon must have looked like a cat being ruffled by his owner. He looked up to see Woojin smiling gently down at him and his shoulders instantly relaxed, “A bit more and I’ll be finished. Don’t you have dance practice today?”

Woojin sat on the desk, “Nope, auditions for the aspiring members are still ongoing and I’m leaving that to Samuel and the others. Besides, Seongwu hyung would have just kicked me out for being so noisy.”

Jihoon hummed in response but instantly glared at Woojin and slapped his arm, “Get off my desk, Park Woojin.”

Woojin chuckled and stood up to fix the papers his butt mixed up, “Geez, what a grumpy jigglypuff you are.”

Jihoon stared at him for a while before returning to the task at hand, “I’m hungry.”

Woojin nodded, “I’m going to get us something to eat.”

Jihoon knew the ‘us’ means ‘you’ but didn’t say anything about it. “Hurry back.”

Woojin chortled and blew him a kiss, “Don’t miss me too much!”

And he left, but not after earning a roll of eyes from Jihoon.

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was walking out of his class, balancing his books and thinking of the many many many things he has to do. _Seriously, why is a life of a student so difficult? Well, Jihoon if you did not run for President then you might have time to- wait, Woojin suggested me in the first place! Speaking of that idiot, where the hell is—_

“Jihoon hyung!” someone with a bright smile appeared in front of him, interrupting the rambling of his thoughts.

Jihoon had to scrunch his eyes for a moment, he swears this boy is just the perfect resemblance of a sunshine. “Daehwi?”

The younger nodded enthusiastically, “I summarized the reports and sent it all to your email! I also organized the other files for you already, knowing how much stuff you got to do, I hope it’s fine, I mean maybe you were actually looking forward to organizing them yourselves but I—“

Jihoon laughed and clapped his Vice President on the back, “Calm down, Daehwi. It’s more than okay, thanks for doing it.”

Daehwi sighed and smiled again, “Okay! Is there anything I can help you with? I’m free right now.”

Jihoon shrugged, “No. I’m good. This is unusual, where’s the puppy always tagging along wherever you are?”

If there’s a Park Jihoon and Park Woojin, in the lower batch there’s also a Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung. Unusual when seen not together.

Daehwi blushed but laughed it off, “He’s the editor-in-chief of our school paper, hyung. Of course he’s busy. Speak for yourself! Where’s Woojin hyung?”

Now it was Jihoon’s turn blush in a shade of pink, “He’s president of dance club. They’ve got practice.”

Daehwi grinned. “We’ve got busy best friends, don’t you think?”

Jihoon blinked at the younger boy, “best friends?”

Daehwi blinked at him too but also turned redder, “Um yeah?”

Jihoon stared at him blankly for a while. “Yeah, best f-“

 

“Jihoon-ah!”

“Daehwi-ah!”

And there they are in all their glory, Park Woojin with his arm around Bae Jinyoung’s shoulders.

 

Daehwi immediately rushed to Jinyoung’s side when the two were close enough. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “I didn’t know you and Woojin hyung are close!”

Woojin instinctively pulled the books from Jihoon’s arms, “We are now. Guess who auditioned to our club and passed?”

Daehwi’s eyes and mouth are wide open and his arms are flailing around Jinyoung, “What?! How can you not tell me?!”

Jinyoung was closing his eyes and trying to evade his best friend’s arms, “I was supposed to tell you after I got accepted. You know, in case I didn’t pass-“

Daehwi looked like a baby having a tantrum, “I can’t believe you! You know I’d support you no matter what! How dare you!”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to feel. He found the two cute but wow he’s so thankful he’s not in Jinyoung’s place right now. We all know how Daehwi’s slaps feel. He received quite a lot from being around the younger for a while. And boy does it get you surprised.

Woojin flicked his forehead, “Care to get a bite to eat? Or are you too busy?”

Jihoon glared at Woojin and rubbed his forehead, “You think that doesn’t hurt?”

Woojin laughed and removed his hand and replaced it with his own, “Really? I thought you’d be immune already. Besides, you do so much more hurtful than this.”

Jihoon shrugged. “Fine. It still hurts though.”

Woojin chuckled and pulled his arm, “Don’t be such a baby. Let’s go have chicken.”

And once again, Jihoon knew.

His favorite food is chicken and Woojin just knows when he needs it.

* * *

 

 

 

            Jihoon is seething. He can’t see anything but red.

            “Yah! Who told you that you can do this?” He shouted at the boy with a cap on his head. “You think you can just order people around like this?”

            The boy didn’t say anything but continued to look down.

            Jihoon glared at him even more. “Apologize. Apologize now or else your parents will hear about this. You don’t want that, do you?”

            The boy gulped and wavered but stayed silent.

            Jihoon felt his blood boil. He stepped forward and was about to grab the boy’s arm when he felt a warm hand encircling his own. Faster than a lightning, he was pushed back gently and hands suddenly enveloped his face.

            “You need to calm down, Park Jihoon.” Woojin whispered in his face.

            Jihoon instantly felt his nerves calming down in less than a minute. He sighed and nodded.

 

            “If you’re not going to apologize then just go.” Jihoon rolled his eyes at the boy till standing firmly and looking down at his feet.

            The boy coughed and turned to the figure slumped down on the floor because of his doing. “I’m sorry, Guanlin.” And he ran as fast as he could, even bumping to some people in the hallway.

            Jihoon was about to help Guanlin up but a just as lanky boy spiraled in front of him and flopped down to his friend.

            “Guanlin! Are you okay?” Seonho asked while tapping his friend’s body all over to make sure nothing’s wrong.

            “Seonho, I’m fine.” Guanlin sighed and stood up, reaching out a hand to him. “Let’s go eat?”

            Seonho looked skeptical but waved it off. “Okay!”

            Guanlin bowed at Jihoon and Woojin, “Thank you so much hyungs.”

            Jihoon nodded and flashed him a smile, “If he’s still bothering you, just tell us.”

            Seonho looked confused, “Guanlin what? Who’s bothe-“

            Guanlin pulled his arm and dragged him away before he can even finish his sentence so Seonho only managed bowing with his head at the two of them.

            Jihoon gazed at the two youngsters walking away from him. They’re one of the limited students he like because they seem to be good people.

            “Stop staring.” Woojin roamed his hand on Jihoon’s face.

            Jihoon just glared at him because he really has no energy left to fight him. He had a long night consisting of doing council and family things. He just really wanted to take a nap. He’s too tired and he kind of lost his shit today because of it.

            “Come here.” Woojin pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him.

            Jihoon was surprised but eventually sighed in content.

            “My Jihoon must have been so tired.” Woojin whispered while rubbing Jihoon’s head and back in comfort.

            “What do you want to do?” Woojin asked him after a good few minutes of hugging.

            “What do you mean?”

            Woojin pinched his nose. “Classes are suspended, our student council President. Daehwi announced it just now.”

 

 

            And that’s how he found himself on Woojin’s bed, hogging the whole space while the owner went out for dance practice. After hearing the news of class suspension, Jihoon went to the council room to do a few things and when they were about to go home, they bumped into Daehwi and Jinyoung by the dance room resulting to the four eating because Daehwi keeps on insisting that they spend time together. Then Woojin told him to go home since the boy still has dance practice to attend to. Jihoon did go home, helped her mom to some house chores before he was kicked out of his own house with his mom saying, “Go play with Woojin!”

            And since Woojin isn’t home yet, Mrs. Park, Woojin’s mom, made him wait in his room while the woman go over to Jihoon’s home to spend time with his mom.

            Jihoon slept for a few hours. When he woke up a few minutes ago, he found out that he’s alone. Woojin’s mom must still be in their house, knowing how long women talk when they’re together.

            He sighed and wrapped himself around Woojin’s comforters to sleep again. Woojin’s bed has always been comfy and he can remember all the times he slept on this bed and waking up with a smile on his face. Today’s the same.

            He was about to drift into sleep again when he felt the bed dip and a hand on his hair.

            “I dropped by your house and I saw my mom there. I asked for you and she said you’re here and that you were sleeping.” Woojin smiled. “Were you about to sleep again? Stop being a lazy bum and get up, Park Jihoon.”

            Jihoon wants to say that Woojin is annoying but come on, how can someone even be annoyed with a face like this? He rolled his eyes and sat up, “You were so late, I think I slept for four hours!”

            Woojin laughed, “Oh really? I’m sorry then. I brought chicken though?”

            Jihoon grinned. “Okay, you’re forgiven!”

 

 

 

            “Oh my God this is delicious!” Jihoon munches happily. “You are the best person in the world Park Woojin. Have I already told you that?”

            Woojin grinned. “You tell me that all the time.”

            Jihoon hums and turns to Woojin to say something but then Woojin is suddenly smiling and reaching his hand out to his face.

            “You’re a mess.” Woojin laughs while wiping the side of his lips.

            Jihoon gulped and he can hear how hard his heart is beating. _Do I take the chance or not?_

            “Woojin.”

            Woojin looks up, “yeah?”

            Jihoon pressed his lips together, “Do you like someone?”

            Woojin stopped eating. He stares at Jihoon for a while before sighing, “Yeah. I do.”

            Not to exaggerate but Jihoon just heard his own heart break into pieces. “Who? Why don’t I know about this?”

            Woojin shrugged and Jihoon wanted to punch him in the face. “I actually wanted to confess. Care to help me since you’re my favorite person in the world?”

            Jihoon glared at him but realized he shouldn’t be so he fixed his face and forced a smile. _Why is he keeping this a secret? Don’t I deserve to know?_  “Fine. How do you want to confess?”

            Woojin clasped his hands together and rubbed his chin. He was staring at Jihoon and Jihoon felt like he could be lost in his gaze forever. “I’d ask him if he likes Messi.”

            Jihoon rolled his eyes, “God what a loser.”

            Woojin rasied an eyebrow, “Jihoon, do you like Messi?”

            Jihoon swore his world stopped turning. After a few seconds of silence, he reached out to slap Woojin on the head. “If you are joking Park Woojin, I swear I’d burn the most precious treasure you love alive.”

            Woojin sat back and grinned, “You should burn yourself then?”

            Jihoon’s eyes widened, “Park Woojin!”

            “What?” Woojin laughed. “I’m serious! I’m saying that I like you and you kept on shouting at me. Really, Jihoon. It’s impossible that you don’t have any idea at all. Would I let you slave me around if I don’t?”

            Of course, at some point, Jihoon knew. But seeing how Woojin is good to everyone he thought that he’s not an exception. Then Jihoon remembered everything Woojin did for him. Woojin always brings him a sandwich because he forgets to eat breakfast. Woojin wakes up early to go and walk to school with him even though he doesn’t need to. Woojin brings Jihoon’s water and vitamins because Jihoon can’t remember to take them. Woojin always brings him a handkerchief to wipe his sweat. Woojin lets him take his bed because Jihoon says it’s comfier than his. Woojin hugs him whenever Jihoon wanted comfort. Woojin made him pass a form for student council president because Woojin knows he wants to even though he didn’t say it out loud. Woojin fights his battles for him, Woojin pulls him every time he’s about to fall off, Woojin says the right words, Woojin Woojin Woojin. And Woojin doesn’t ask anything in return.

            “Cat got your tongue?” Woojin is suddenly in front of him, hands both on his cheeks.

            Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

            “I’m not!” Woojin laughed. He inched closer to Jihoon and placed his forehead on his.

            Jihoon blinked. “What are you doing?”

            Woojin smiled and whispered, “I love you.”

            And Woojin is inching closer and Jihoon can feel his heart trying to come out of his chest. He can see how Woojin’s eyes fluttered close.

            Jihoon sneezed.

            Woojin laughed and pulled away, “Okay, maybe it’s not-“

            Jihoon pulled him back and kissed him, and it’s everything Jihoon imagined it to be, sweet, soft, and he can even feel Woojin smiling through it. “I love you too Park Woojin.”

            Woojin smirked. “I know.”

            Jihoon glared at him and slapped him again. “Shut up.”

            Woojin laughed and stole a kiss from him and Jihoon can’t even flick his forehead because he wraped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, “You make me the happiest, Park Jihoon. You always do.”

            Jihoon smiled and wrapped his arms in return. “You make me everything I am, Park Woojin. Always have and always will.”

 

* * *

 

"I knew it!" Daehwi exclaimed happily, opening his palm out to Jinyoung. "Pay up Bae Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung sighed from Daehwi's side and handed him a few bills.

"What do you mean pay up?" Jihoon asked in front of the two. 

Daehwi grinned happily. "We had a bet on when you guys will be official, I said less than two weeks and Jinyoung said a month. So, I won!"

Jinyoung groaned. Daehwi patted his head before standing up and skipping to the counter for an additional order.

Woojin, who was sitting beside Jihoon, looked at Jinyoung incredulously. "I can't believe you. I told you I had plans on telling Jihoon soon. How could you even lose?"

Jinyoung just groaned and laid his head on the table.

Woojin laughed at him, "What the hell? You are so whipped!"

Jihoon grinned and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "When are you telling him, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung sighed. "I don't know."

Woojin reached out a hand to play with Jihoon's hair, "Tell Daehwi soon, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"I'm scared. How can you say that he likes me? He's clingy and caring to everyone."

Jihoon shrugged. "He is. But he only looks at you like you roamed the galaxies to get his favorite star for him." 

Jinyoung pouted, "He does? Should I tell him then?"

"Tell who?" Daewhi sat back on his seat.

Jinyoung looked at the two for help but Jihoon looked down, inched himself closer to Woojin while the latter played with his fingers.

 Thinking that the two youngsters needed time for themselves, Woojin and Jihoon decided to leave them alone.

 

 

 

"Do you want to bet on when will Jinyoung confess to Daehwi?" Jihoon asked while seating on Woojin's bed.

Woojin nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! I bet today."

Jihoon laughed at him. "You're crazy. You already lost. I bet a week at least."

"I won then." Woojin grabbed his phone and inched it towards Jihoon. "Jinyoung texted me."

Jihoon can't believe his eyes. "That's unfair!"

"Prepare to be my slave, Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon glared at his laughing boyfriend. "I'm going to murder you."

"Really?" Woojin looked at him disbelievingly.

Jihoon reached out to throw a few punches but he was pulled in for a hug instead. He squirms away, "Let go of me, Park Woojin."

Woojin tightens his hold, "Come on, make me win just this time?"

Jihoon groans but stops squirming anyway, "I hate you."

Woojin grins and pecks him on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

 

 

OKAY THANKS FOR READING HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH IF U WANNA TALK ABOUT 2PARK OR JINHWI OR WINKHWI OR CHAMDEEP(????) OR CHAMHWI OR WINKDEEP OR WANNA ONE LOL I BASICALLY SHIP EVERYONE, JUST HIT ME UP ON TWITTER (@areumdaehwi_) 

 

 

 

 


End file.
